1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage containers which are portable, and which are capable of stacking and nesting with similar containers.
2. Background Art
Portable storage containers which both stack and nest with similar containers are commonly used in industry for transporting and storing goods. Nesting is typically achieved when an empty container receives a like container therein such that there is some overlap between the walls and the containers. On the other hand, the stacking feature is typically used when an occupied container has a like container supported thereon, such that there is relatively little or no overlap between the walls of the containers, and the goods contained in the lower container are preferably not contacted or damaged by the upper container. Many containers use members known bail arms to achieve the stacking feature. Bail arms may typically be positioned out of the way for purposes of nesting, but then moved to a stacking position for allowing containers to be stacked thereon. Often, the stacks may consist of multiple containers having a load. Unfortunately, some containers may not have sufficient strength to accommodate such loads in a stack.
Further, some containers presently allow for only one stacking position. However, depending on the goods to be carried by the container, this single stacking position may not be efficient. Also, the mounting of many present bails may be inefficient, such that the bails of some containers may be required to travel a great distance in order to move the bail into various positions. This is often inefficient, from a design and a handling standpoint.
Accordingly, it is desired to have a portable container that is capable of nesting and stacking with similar containers, has the necessary strength to support the loads contained therein, particularly in a multiple stacked orientation. Further, it is desired to have a container which in its stacked position may accommodate various types and sizes of goods. The container should also have an efficiently means of mounting the bail arm, and for providing means for it to travel.